


All I Wanted Was A One-Night Stand

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, One Night Stands, biker bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne heads to a motorcycle bar for the night to try something different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buy You a Drink?

The bar was not the type of place that a woman like Marianne usually went to; it was dark, seedy and full of bikers. This place was so different than the swanky restaurants that Roland had taken her to, but different was exactly what she wanted. As she walked past the motorcycles that lined the front of the bar, she was impressed with the machines. 

Some of them were downright beautiful. One in particular caught her eye. It was long, low, mean and dangerous. There was something about the shape of it that was just plain sexy. She smiled, running her fingertips along the seat as she walked by. She had always wanted to ride one of these, but her father thought them too dangerous and Roland said a real lady would never drive one. She would see about that. There were a couple of guys hanging outside smoking, watching her when she stroked the bike. Their eyes followed her as she went into the bar, but they didn’t make any comments, just nods of greeting. 

Inside the bar there were people playing pool, several at the bar, some throwing darts, but overall the place was actually pretty nice. She received several glances. She found an empty stool next to an extremely tall, thin man. He was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt, a leather jacket lying across the bar next to him. She could see that he had a silver hoop in one ear, his hair short, but a bit shaggy. He needed to shave. His long prominent nose and sharp chin made his profile stand out. Even with the dark lighting she could see the scars running down his chin. As he rested his elbows on the bar, her eyes traveled to the extensive sleeve work from his wrists that ran up under the sleeves of the shirt. 

The man was rolling a shot glass between his fingers. He only glanced at her, his eyebrows quirking in surprise. She took the stool next to him, her eyes looking quizzically at his glass. 

“What are you drinking?” 

He looked down at the glass and then at her. “Jack Daniels.” 

She smiled, there was just something about his eyes. When he fully looked at her, she could see a pain deep in there that she felt drawn to, that she felt like she might understand. 

“Buy you another?” 

The man’s blue eyes pieced her, surprise clear on his face. He glanced around the bar, then back at her, clearly making sure she was speaking with him. 

“You sure? I mean there are a lot better looking guys around here.” 

She pressed her lips together softly. He had a Scottish lilt to his voice that she found very appealing. She glanced around too, but her eyes came back to settle on him. 

“Nope. I want to buy you a drink.” 

He pursed his lips, clearly confused. He sneered. 

“You trying to prove a point or upset your boyfriend or something? Lose a bet? Find the ugliest guy in a biker bar and buy him a drink, maybe flirt with him. No thanks.” 

An annoyed look flashed over her face. She narrowed her eyes. 

“Look buddy, you are not ugly, I am not here on a bet or to upset anyone. I am here because I wanted to go somewhere different and you looked like you could use someone to drink with AND I like your eyes. So you want a drink or not?” 

He reared back in shock. The completely confused look on his face made her want to kiss him. A slow smile spread across his face, showing charmingly crooked teeth in his narrow face. 

“Fine.” She waved her fingers at the bartender, ordering a bottle of Jack Daniels and another shot glass. She turned to the man next to her. 

“Marianne.” 

He looked her up and down then muttered, “Bog.” 

“Bog?” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Aye.” 

She shrugged. “Okay—Bog.” 

The bartender brought the bottle over and another shot glass. She took the bottle, pouring herself a shot and then refilled Bog’s. He downed the amber liquid in one swallow without so much as a flinch. She took hers downing it too, but she coughed and winced. Bog chuckled. He poured himself another, glancing sideways at her. 

“So what is a fancy dame like you coming into a place like this for?” 

She giggled. “Fancy dame? Seriously? Who talks like that?” 

He chuckled. “Me, for one.” 

He filled her glass for her. This time she sipped slowly. 

“I needed a change of pace.” 

He nodded downing his shot. She held her glass with the palms of both hands rolling it watching the amber liquid. 

“What are you drinking for? I mean don’t you have to drive later?” 

He shrugged. “Aye, though Bob here has a room upstairs he lets me have when I need it.” 

She glanced in the direction that Bog’s eyes went when he mentioned the room, seeing the bartender. 

“Ah.” 

He was quiet before he muttered. 

“Women troubles. Or lack of woman troubles.” 

She nodded sipping her whiskey. “Man troubles.” 

They looked at each other, both of them sharing a low laugh. He lifted his shot glass. 

“Down with love?” 

She grinned picking hers up to lightly clink it against his glass. 

“Down with love.” 

* 

A couple of more hours later they were both slightly drunk. Not so much drunk, they were not perfectly aware of what they were doing, but drunk enough that both of their personal insecurities were currently being ignored. Neither was sure how they got up the stairs, but suddenly they were struggling to get up the stairs to that room Bob the bartender had available. 

Marianne was hanging on Bog like he was her life line. Her arms were around his neck, her legs latched to his waist. Her mouth was on his neck sucking, biting while he carried her up the stairs. Her passionate need for this lanky Scotsman was overpowering. He held her up, an arm around her and gripping her rear with one hand as he got the door open with the other. He slammed the door shut when he got them into the room. Bog tripped, making both of them laugh as he stumbled. She dropped her purse, kicking her shoes off when they met the floor. 

Bog landed on his knees with Marianne’s legs still firmly wrapped round his waist. He sat back on his haunches, devouring her tongue and lips. His long fingers traced up her back. She ran her hands over the fabric of his t-shirt feeling the hard lean muscles underneath. She pulled back from his neck to rub her nose against his nose. She could smell and tasted the whiskey on him which she found exhilarating. 

“How many tattoos do you have?” 

“You wanna to see?” She caught the side of her lip. “Oh yeah.” 

Bog sat her on the floor, reaching behind him grabbing a fist pull of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head. Marianne gulped. He was nicely muscled, not big, but naturally lean and tight. The tattoos ran up both arms, thorns and vines mixed with what looked like Celtic knot-work arching at a point over his heart. There was a dusting of hair on his chest, then a small trail of hair from his belly button down into his jeans. She felt her heart speed up. Wow, she wanted him badly, he was sexy as hell. 

She licked her lips, her warm brown eyes took him in, traveling slowly up his body. He was delicious, dangerous, but she could feel a sweetness to him. Bog went very still when he saw her looking him over. He was a suddenly embarrassed. Women never looked at him the way Marianne was gazing at him now. He wasn’t really sure how to react. 

She grinned, moving closer to cup his face. She guided his mouth to hers. Her tongue traced his lips, then his teeth. She nibbled, slowly tasting his lips, his whiskey covered tongue . Bog groaned as the heat of her lips and breath washed over him. His hands reached for her, returning her kisses with haltingly tender kisses of his own. 

He took a deep breath through his nose, standing up. He lifted her with him, bending his knees and hefting her against him. She wrapped her legs once more around his waist, her hands moving over his head, her mouth moving languidly over his. He walked them over to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. When his knees bumped the side of the mattress he laid her back. Marianne smiled softly reaching up to unbutton his jeans. 

Bog stroked the tips of his fingers over her hands as she worked at the buttons. Her hands were soft yet there was a strength in them. He traced his fingers along the back of her hands, down her arms then back up again caressing her fingers. She sat up, started to pull open his jeans, tracing her fingers down his erection bound by his underwear. His eyes fluttered closed, his back arching slightly with a gentle groan. 

She traced him with the tips of her fingers, feeling the heat emanating from his erection. Then she traced her fingertip along the edge of his underwear stroking his skin, so soft, warm. She leaned forward pressing her lips to the space just above his groin. Bog groaned closing his eyes. Her nose pressed against his skin. She took a deep breath; he smelled good. 

He stayed very still as her lips traced a warm dry line along the edge of his underwear. Her hands tugged at his jeans pulling them down past his hips. He had never had a woman treat him like this, like he was special. He softly ran his fingers through her hair. She worked his jeans down whispering. 

“Take these off, Bog.” 

He flushed, but he stepped back removing his boots and jeans. She pulled her dress over her head, causing Bog to swallow hard. She was sitting on her knees wearing a pair of deep purple panties and matching bra. He tried not to lick his lips, but god she was gorgeous. She laughed softly when he was still wearing his underwear. 

“Everything, Bog.” 

There was part of him that wanted to protest. This had to be a dream, this beautiful creature had not just walked into the bar, drank whiskey with him and then wanted to spend the night with him. He had to be dreaming. He slipped out of his underwear and then stood there waiting not sure what to do. Marianne reached for him pulling closer. 

He was already very, almost painfully erect. When she touched him stroking her fingers over his shaft, Bog gasped which pulled a smile from her. Marianne leaned closer, her tongue gently licked the head of his penis. Bog groaned, still not touching her. She wrapped one hand around him stroking him leisurely, taking her time to feel him quake in her hand. Her breath was warm on his erection as he felt exhalation just before she wrapped her lips around him. 

“Ahh!” 

Bog’s hips jerked, his hands weaved into her hair almost unconsciously. Marianne groaned—he felt so good in her mouth, warm, soft and simultaneously hard, satin skin. She dragged her tongue down the underside of his erection, her brown eyes watching his reactions. 

“I am going to suck hard on you, Bog.” 

She whispered it low, her heated breath brushing the words along his length. Bog’s eyes popped open in surprise. He glanced down at her, she was still holding him with one hand, her lips almost touching the head, giving him a sinfully, wicked smile. 

“What?” 

His expression was one of temporary confusion, but he was unable to utter another word as her lips wrapped around him once more. Her mouth was fiery, her teeth giving just enough pressure when she sucked that his knees almost buckled. When she reached up with her other hand to cup him while she licked, nibbled and leisurely sucked at his shaft, he was fairly sure he was going to collapse. 

“Oh, God Marianne, I want to fuck you!” 

She took a long, deep drag on him which made his whole body shudder before she finally let go. Bog pressed her down into the mattress his mouth moving over hers in hot, fevered kisses. His right hand moved over her breast feeling the lacy cloth in the palm of his hand. His thumb ran over the clasp of her bra; it was one that opened in the front. The tips of his fingers traced the edge of the bra, then with one hand, his dexterous fingers quickly unclasped the bra, the cloth snapping away. He glanced down at the soft, silky mounds as his lean fingers graced over her breasts. 

Marianne whimpered, his fingers were rough textured, but tantalizingly gentle. His lips trailed down her neck over the smooth rounded tops of her breasts. Her nipples were hard, deep dark pink. He stroked his fingertips over one of her nipples, circling the nipple. Her breathing became a pant. Bog was teasing her exploring each breast making her shudder. When his tongue lapped at her nipple she nearly came right then. 

Bog slid his hand along her side while he suckled her breasts. He hooked the side of her panties in his fingers and tugged them down on one side. He grinned, biting his way down her stomach making his way down to the edge of her panties, snagging them with his teeth and pulling them down. 

Marianne’s eyes went wide, men don’t do that do they? Take your panties off with their teeth?? That was only in books! But he pulled her panties down with his teeth and then used his fingers to drag them down the rest of the way down her shapely legs. She bent her legs to help get them off. 

He pushed one of her legs gently to the side placing himself between them. He placed his whole right hand over her sex, heat radiated over her. Bog dragged his hand down, his fingers sliding between her lips, stroking the hair that nestled there. Marianne groaned, her hips curved into his touch. He moved using his fingers to hold her lips apart so his tongue dragged between them. 

She nearly screamed! His tongue was so wet, feverishly hot as he languidly drew the flat of his tongue up along her sex. 

For a split second, just before her orgasm blossomed, Marianne thought to herself, I picked the right guy!! Bog continued to lick at her after her climax. His voice rumbled against her. 

“You taste so good. I could spend hours between your legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting you.” 

Marianne trembled, digging her fingers through his thick hair, her hips twitched into his continued administrations. “Oh God, Bog. Yes, yes, yes!!!” Bog bit at her, burying his tongue inside her, flicking, twisting, tasting her until she orgasm again with a deep shout. The only reason he moved away from her was to look for a condom in his wallet. 

“Shit.” 

He muttered when he came up empty. He was not a ‘player’ so he didn’t go around prepared. Hell, the last time he had had sex was nearly two years ago. Marianne sat up on her elbows noticing he was looking for something when it occurred to her what it might be. 

“I have some in my purse.” She blushed. “I never bought any before, but…” 

Bog grinned a little sheepishly as he stood looking around the room for her disregarded purse. He reached for it glancing at her for confirmation that it was alright to open it. 

She was embarrassed for some reason. She was an adult, but she didn’t want Bog to think she was just…okay, well she was…but… She took a breath. She wanted to explain why she had condoms, at least to him. 

“I don’t sleep around. I mean…I broke up with my fiance over a month ago and I bought them and…” 

Bog pulled a condom out of her purse, setting it back down as he walked over to the bed. She had to swallow watching the lights from the street outside dancing across him. Wow, he was so damn sexy and she was pretty sure the guy had no idea. 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” He sat on the edge of the bed. 

Marianne sat up, moving closer to him. “I haven’t been with anyone since I caught him cheating on me. He was a first. I really thought I loved him. When I found out what he had done, to me, to us…” She trailed off. 

Bog cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroked softly across her cheek. “You deserve better than that. You deserve better than some broken guy from a motorcycle bar too.” 

She laid her hand across his, leaning into his touch, closing her eyes partway. She could not believe she found this rough, tender man in a bar, the one time she decided to do something crazy. 

“I still want you, Bog…I mean if you still want to…” 

He chuckled. “Oh I want to…just so ye know though, I…I don’t want to hurt you…I’ve never done a one-night stand before.” 

Marianne turned his hand over, her lips kissing the inside of his palm. She giggled softly against his palm. “Me either. My first time.” 

They both laughed. “Guess it’s like we’re virgins huh?” As soon as Bog said it, he looked away feeling foolish. Marianne still held his hand kissing the tips of his long fingers. Neither admitted, not even to themselves, how neither one of them were the kind of people to have one night stands. She let his hand go, stroking his arm. “Yeah, one night stand virgins.” Bog turned back, a goofy smile on his face, both of them laughing. 

Bog slipped the condom on within a couple of seconds, then Marianne yanked him back down on the bed. 

“I want to fuck you until I forget everything.” 

Bog chuckled in surprise. “I want to fuck you until we’re both sore.” 

Marianne laughed. “Good.” 

He grabbed her, pressing her back into the mattress, his tongue played along her tongue, both of them groaning falling back onto the bed. Bog rolled her onto her side, his hips moving against her backside like a ripple against her rear. God, the man could move as she felt his shaft, hard and hot against her backside. He lifted her leg, settling it across his shoulder, holding his erection with his other hand. He teased her entrance. She was so wet, nearly dripping with need as he caressed her. She moaned begging. 

“Bog! Now!! Please!!” 

That was when he thrust, sliding between her damp folds in a smooth movement of his hips. She cried out, his shaft filled her, his hips pressing his erection deeply into her. She curved with the feel of him. He entered her sideways, so thick and long the angle hitting sensitive spots that drove her crazy. Bog gently rotated her to her stomach. He set up a rhythm, driving his hips forward, sliding out then forward again. Marianne angled her head back so they could kiss, Bog’s body rolling, his hips moving sinuously. He leaned on one strong arm, his other hand caressed her neck. 

He covered her mouth with his, their groans mixing together as he fucked her hard and steady. She pressed back against him wanting him harder, deeper pulling away breathlessly from his mouth to beg. 

“Make me come, Bog! Harder! Please!!” 

Bog snarled, his breathing heavy as he thrust deeply, taking long, slow strokes punctuated with deeper, harder ones. “Uhh! God, Marianne you’re so wet, so tight!!” 

Bog leaned in closer, surprising her when he bit down on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hips pounded into her. Flesh slapped hard against flesh. His snarling mixed with her panted moans as the two of them fucked hard. His mouth moved along her shoulder, biting in the most sensual way possible. Marianne arched into his bites, his pounding thrusts, her orgasms mixed together until she felt completely lost. 

Bog littered her back and shoulders with sucking bites, feeling this woman vibrate with each climax, tightening around his erection to the point he thought he would simply explode. She was so damn wet, slick, her cries of his name, crying for him to fuck her, her small hands clutching at the blankets. He flattened her on her stomach, pressing her into the mattress, digging his long fingers into the blankets beside her head. He lay pressed against her, his penis buried deep inside her. He moved his hands to cover hers, lacing his fingers with hers. She wrapped her delicate digits around his gnarled fingers with the most erotic groan of his name. 

“Oh yes, Bog…” 

He let go of her shoulder where his teeth left a definite mark. They lay panting, their fingers intertwined still.

After what seemed a very long time, Bog finally shifted his weight from her back, pulling out slowly. Both of them gasped with the sensation of their bodies separating. He kissed her shoulders, brushing his lips over each bite. 

“Give me a moment.” His voice was husky, his accent coming out thicker than earlier. The room had a small bathroom where he went to clean off. She was too exhausted to move. She moved only her head to watch him walk into the bathroom. She grinned rather silly when he walked by. God, he has a nice ass, she thought. He came back a minute later, grinning when he saw she had not moved. 

“Here…” He gently, tenderly lifted her up into his arms. She smiled, nuzzling against him. One handed he pulled the blankets of the bed back. It was a little awkward, but he got them both under the sheets. He held her close to him, his long graceful fingertips traced designs on her lower back and waist, brushing along her hip occasionally. Marianne nestled her head in the crook of his arm, the tone in her voice indicating how sleepy she was. “Is it alright if I stay the night?” 

Bog smiled softly. “I would be upset if ye didn’t, Marianne.” 

She wrapped an arm around his chest squeezing, but soon her breathing became softer, her body even more relaxed as she fell asleep. Bog eventually closed his eyes, holding her closely.


	2. The Morning After

The morning light was just starting to come through the single window in the small room. Marianne woke with a smile, feeling gloriously used. She was facing toward Bog and grinned to see Bog was still asleep on his back. One arm was over his eyes, the other hand resting on his chest. His unshaven face was incredibly sexy relaxed in sleep, his rumpled hair, lean body, all of it. The thought of his scruffy cheeks between her legs made her squeeze her thighs together with a grin. She sat up on her knees, holding her tongue between her teeth. She gazed at him wantonly. Her eyes traced his tattoos, the line of hair from his belly down to his groin. She carefully pulled the sheet back. He only stirred a little as she dragged it to his knees. Even soft, slightly limp, he was gorgeous. 

She moved closer, running the flat of her hand down his stomach, tracing the hair that led to his groin with her fingers. Bog groaned softly as she rubbed her hand over him, then gripped his shaft, leaning over to take him into her mouth. He gasped, his hips arching up, becoming harder within seconds as she sucked, hollowing out her cheeks taking all of him into her mouth, cupping his scrotum as she did so she stroked her thumb along him. Bog groaned sleepily, her tongue encouraging him to stiffen more. That was when she felt his long fingers slip into her hair with a thrust of his hips. Marianne smiled around his quickly hardening erection, sucking and pulling her lips along him, swirling her tongue around his silky warmth. 

Bog groaned loudly digging his fingers, tangling them in her soft hair as she sucked harder pulling her mouth up and down until he cried out, “Marianne. Oh, god stop!!!” 

She sucked the head of his erection, wrapping her tongue around his head—she didn't stop, she wanted him to come, she wanted to drink him down, taste him. His whole body shuddered. She stroked up and down with the movements of her mouth, sucking, pulling, smiling at the sounds of his gasps, his groaning of her name, his fingers tightening in her hair. He was so hard, throbbing in her hand, against her lips. She dragged her teeth along his shaft causing him to cry out and his whole body arched. Fluid burst into her mouth. She pulled hard on him drinking him down as he moaned, his long rough fingers tangled in her hair. 

Marianne sucked on him until he was a quivering puddle, making incoherent sounds. She let him go long enough to lean over to the floor, grabbing her purse and another condom. She moved over to him with a grin. He was wide wake now grinning at her, showing those teeth she was fairly confident she was falling in love with. “Morning, beautiful.” 

His accent rolled over the words. 

She giggled softly. “Good morning, handsome.” 

She opened the condom packet with her teeth. Bog was breathing heavily through his mouth watching her, then his eyes rolled back a bit as she slid the condom onto him. She stroked his scrotum with the tips of her fingers before she straddled him. He arched as she came down onto him. She was quite wet and tight as she plunged down on him. He grunted, grabbing her thighs, gliding his hands up to her hips as she started fucking him hard, tightening her muscles around him, her fingers digging into his chest as her hips rocked. His eyes were partly closed, a thin line of blue watching her. He reached up to run the flat of his thumb along her sex, causing her to jerk as he rubbed. He watched her come, feeling her body tighten around him. God, she was so fucking beautiful. She arched backwards, her hands moving behind her to his knees as she thrust her hips forward into his hand. She rode hard on his erection, pressing onto him grinding her hips. She cried out, climaxing again. 

She dropped forward, her hands on either side of his face. She pulled back up until the head of his erection was just barely still inside her, then she plunged down again. She did this a handful of times until Bog was gasping, trying to catch his breath. He surprised her, grabbing her arms and rolling her onto her back. She laughed yanking him down to kiss him, desperately wrapping herself around his slim frame. He returned her kiss, devouring her mouth and tongue, sucking on her lips and tongue as he thrust into her. He twined the fingers of one hand with hers, his other hand sliding under her to cup the back of her head, kissing her neck. Marianne wrapped her legs around his, her body melding with his groaning his name. “Ooohh, Bog! Yes!” 

The dim morning light flashed off his earring as he pressed nose and lips against her skin. He traced along her neck and jaw, the rough feel of his unshaven face on her flesh tightened her nipples, stimulating her even more. God, the man knew what he was doing. He slowed down his thrusts to move his hips more leisurely, grinding, circling, shifting. She could feel his hair brushing against her, his scrotum lightly bounced against her flesh. She groaned, an orgasm washing over her, the fingers of her hand gripped his tattooed shoulder tightly, digging into his skin, her fingers wrapped around his long graceful fingers, squeezed as she rocked her hips up to meet his forward thrusts into her body. 

He bit her neck, her collar, sucking, leaving marks to match the ones on her back on the top of her breasts. His tongue moved wet circles over her nipples before his mouth returned to ravish hers. Their bodies moved together, rocking the bed with a slow, deep rhythm, the mattress squeaking with their movements. Bog pressed deeply when she came again, moaning against her as he felt the build up and sudden release of her climax. It was titillating watching her, feeling her, listening to her as she reacted to him. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling up at him. She whispered, “You are amazing, Bog.” 

He gave her a quirky grin, his blue eyes twinkled. They kissed softly. Tenderly he rubbed his nose against hers stroking fingers through her hair. “Want to take a shower with me?” 

Marianne giggled. “Yes.” 

Bog puled out of her slowly. She gasped; he felt so good, but then he surprised her by lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed, laughing as he took her into the small bathroom. He put her on her feet and was about to turn on the water when he got a good look at her again in the morning light coming into the bathroom window. She was so fucking sexy, her body rosy. She started to turn when he grabbed her pushing her gently up against the sink. She laughed. “What are you doing?” 

He nibbled her shoulder, his erection, despite having already orgasm, remained hard for her. He hadn't removed the condom yet as he bucked his hips against her backside. She looked at him in the mirror biting her bottom lip grinning. She stood on her tiptoes, inviting him. He grabbed himself and eased into her once again. She gasped, arching her back into a sensual curve as he bucked his hips, thrusting into her. He watched her face in the mirror as she held onto to the sink. The way she held her mouth open, the plump, slightly swollen look of her lips, the half shut lids of her eyes, were all enough to drive him crazy.

He fucked her in long deep strokes continuing to watch her reactions in the mirror. It felt so good pushing and shoving, feeling her flood over him again, watching the pure ecstasy on her face knowing he was the cause of it. His fingers melted into her hips. Her body tightened in respond to his, hearing the smack of his hips against her rear, flesh against flesh. Her deep groan of pleasure, arching her back, the way her spine curved into his hips—he was going to come again, he just knew it, it had never happened before, but this woman was going to make it happen. He ground his teeth, his eyes on her face, the way her hand clutched at the sink. Bog knew she was a drug he was never going to get out of his system. 

Marianne cried out, her climax intense, her brown eyes flew open finding his in the glass as she came. Bog gasped, breathless and his knees nearly buckled, holding onto her hips as he came a second time. The only thing that kept him on his feet was his hold on her. Bog moved his hands over hers, laying his body against her back. The porcelain of the sink was cool against her stomach and breasts, but his body on her back was hot, the gesture tender. She smiled when he pressed his lips to her ear, she felt a pricking at her eyes, before slowly, inch by inch he eased himself out. He stumbled back.

God, she made him dizzy! Marianne turned, still using the sink to keep herself upright. He pulled her against him looking down at her, his face rough and unshaven, his eyes glowing a bright summer blue. Marianne knew without a doubt she could not give him up. This was not going to be a one night stand. She wasn't sure what it would be, but she was not going to give him up. Granted it started as just sex, but there was something about the way he had sex with her, the way he looked at her, how he kissed her. It did something to her that was more than physical. She could not have known that the same thoughts were making their way through Bog's mind as well. 

Bog covered her mouth in a deep knee melting kiss. 

“Shower?” he asked softly, his lips just drew back enough to speak. She reached down running her hand along his length. Bog shuddered, weak at her touch. She tossed the used condom into the trash, she quickly jogged into the other room to grab another condom, quickly getting it on him. Bog lifted her up, turning on the water, before carrying her into the shower with him. They were both laughing as the water came down on them. Bog yanked her against him, kissing her under the water. She giggled grabbing the soap, lathering him up. She kept a hold of him, sliding her body against his, getting soap all over her too. They both laughed as they washed their hair and bodies. 

Bog lifted her up, pressing her against the wall of the shower, his mouth moving along her neck. He pushed into her shifting his hips. She groaned, holding onto him, moaning his name on deep sighs as he made her bounce against the wall. She slid against the wet wall. Marianne dug her fingers into his shoulders gasping his name. “Oh, Bog!! Yes, yes!!” 

She climaxed, his mouth moved along her jaw squeezing her rear, the water pouring down on them. 

They eventually made their way out of the shower. Bog wrapped her in a towel and himself before carrying her out. “How about I get us some breakfast?” 

She grabbed the side of her bottom lip, her mouth as rosy as her body. “Sounds good.” 

She watched him as he took off the towel and dressed in his clothes. He stopped for a moment, turning to look at her. “Hey, ah, you wanna go to my place? I mean I could grab us something on the way...” He suddenly looked very nervous and embarrassed, this slim, powerful biker who had just fucked her brains out was suddenly shy. 

“Can I leave my car here for the weekend?” She sat up looking at him and Bog grinned showing off those crooked teeth. “Ah, yeah sure I will ask Bob, but I am sure you can leave yer car here.” 

He swallowed, she could see the movement of his Adams apple. 

“You want to stay the weekend with me?” 

Marianne stood up slowly, dropping the towel as she swayed over to him, lacing her arms around his neck. “Yes, Bog. I want to spend the weekend with you.”


End file.
